Digimon AMD: Cindori Saga
by Ashtarth Lord of the Winds
Summary: story on hold Daiyako, Taiora, Takari
1. Cindori Saga Intro

ME: Digimon isn't mine. Nor is the Elemental Knights. Well… 5 of them are my creations. And so are all the bad guys except Stlerdoth. He and the 1st 8 belong to NINTENDO. WARNING: This is just an intro the real story.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

In the year 1999, the REALM's most powerful heroes realized their power and became The Elemental Knights (TEK for short). In 2001 they Accidentally created the PEGA Quantum-D Portal, and now in 2002 if other dimensions heroes pass the REALM test and Succeed in not dying (*~* sorry, I couldn't think of anything) will join Dimension Council (DC). This is ho the Dig-destined joined……………

"So what's he problem Yolei?" Davis asked, " Well… look at this." Then she pointed at the radar and it shown 3 circles in a triangle formation then they suddenly disappeared. "Well this we gotta check out." Davis said "Yeah…but shouldn't we call for the others?" Yolei asked. "Well, we're just going to investigate. If it'll get ugly we'll call the others." Davis said

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When they got there nothing was astray. "Well that's weird." Davis said. "Still, something…" 

"DAVIS!!!! OVERE HERE!!!"

"What?"

"Look a door, on a tree?" She reached out to open it, but then Davis had a bad felling in his head. "WAIT! NO! STOP!!!" He then picked up a stone, hit her hand out of the way, and threw the rock at the door and sure enough the rock hit a force field and disintegrated. 

"How…"

"I…don't…know." Just then a paper airplane came out of the door's mail slot. Davis caught it and read it. Yolei read over his shoulder. It read.:

                                                _hero's…_

_                        this world by tomorrow will be part of the Cindori Empire, which rules 200 parallel Earths._

_                                                            resistance is futile._

_                                                                                    your future ruler,_

_                                                                                    Emperor Cindori_

They were shocked. Yolei's arms were around Davis. "This is not good."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Next time: Cindori shows his face


	2. Cindori shows his face

Disclaimer: Just read the first chapter's one. I won't bore you with all the crap because it's just stupid to repeat yourself. Today, someone dies. Either I'll be flamed by Sorato's or praised by Taioras's, so now you probably know whose dying, and won't be coming back. Im also using Crawling in the Dark by Hoobastank. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

                                                            **Cindori shows his "face"**

I will dedicate And sacrifice my every 

_Thing for just a seconds worth_

_Though my story's ending_

__

_And I wish I could move_

_For the directions that I take_

_And all the choices that I make_

_Will Amount TO NOTHING!!_****

The day after the Door appeared, the Digidestened and their Digimon were all waiting. "We've been waiting for half an hour," Matt said, obviously fed up of waiting. "Are you sure this Cindori will show up?" "Matty (A/N: Do not Ask) just be patient."  Sora said, "He'll be here, I hope." "Wow, you actually _want_ an evil emperor who conquered 200 planets to be here!" Mimi joked. Davis chuckled, then his head started to hurt.

"Davis," Yolei asked "What's wrong?" "Nothing, nothings wrong."

"Hey guys…" Cody said. "The door is opening!!!!" Then every one got into battle positions, as the door opened slowly… "EVERYONE!!!!!!!!! GET DOWN!!!!!!!" 

And as if on cue, the door flew open and a powerful force blasted through and when the smoke cleared a man with ironclad boots full black body armor, a glowing broad sword, and a demonic mask appeared and said, "_Nice instincts boy." _

__

_Show me what its for_

_Make me understand it_

_I've been crawling in the dark_

_Looking for the answers_

__

_Is there something more _

_Then what I've been handed_

_I've been crawling in the dark_

_Looking for the answers_

"Pepper breath!"

"Spiral twister!"

"Blue blaster!"

"Poison ivy!"

"Super Shocker!"

"Boom bubble!"

""Marching Fishes!"

"Lightning paw!"

"Vee head-butt!"

"Feather Strike!"

"Diamond Shell!"

"Sticky net!"

__

_Help me carry on_

_And surely its okay to_

_Use my heart and not my eyes_

_And give in to darkness_

__

_Will the ending be_

_When I'm cunning suddenly_

_Will I ever get to see_

_The ending TO MY STORY?!?!_

When all the attacks hit there was a huge dust cloud appeared. "I guess…that's it." Tai said.

_"Think again. GREEN STRIKE!!!!!!"  _Just then a green light swept the Digimon away. _"You put a dent in my leg armor. Maybe I underestimated you. PURPLE STRIKE!!!!!!!!"  _Then a purple ray shot out of his left arm, and wrapped around Gabumon.

"Ahhh…help…me…Matt…" Then Matt walked to Cindori, turned to face his friends and said, "No." "WHAAAAT?!?!?!?!?" 

Tai screamed.

__

_Show me what its for!_

_Make me understand it!_

_I've been crawling in the dark_

_Looking for the answers_

__

_Is there something more _

_Then what I've been handed_

_I've been crawling in the dark_

_Looking for the answers_

_"I had to find the access codes somewhere, so I offered him control of this parallel Earth. But, I'm he'll have to die." _ His right hand turned into a tri-gun turret aimed point-blank range at his head… click, BANG click, BANG and killed Matt and Gabumon Then he threw a card at Ken. It hit him then he and Wormmon were gone. Then the card went back to Cindori's hand and he pointed to it and nodded his head. Then wrapped Mimi and Palmon in his purple strike attack.

How much further do I have to go 

_How much longer do I have to know_

__

_Cause I'm looking and I just can't see what's in front of me_

_IN FRONT OF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

__

"_Well heroes, 365 days I give you to evacuate. Goodbye."  _Then he disappeared with Ken, Mimi, and Matt's body.

Needless to say, they all were stunned. You can imagine all the emotions: sad, confused, angry, terrified…happy? Still on couldn't hold on any longer, "Why," you knew already it came from Sora, "must all this happen to me? Matt, Mimi…" "it's OK, Sor," Said Tai, trying his best to comfort her "We'll Make it through, we always do." 

__

_Show me what its for_

_Make me understand it_

_I've been crawling in the dark_

_Looking for the answers_

__

_Is there something more _

_Then what I've been handed_

_I've been crawling in the dark_

_Looking for the answers_

"Well," said a voice "you cant without me." "And just who are you?" Izzy inquired. "My name is Rosette, and I trained Cindori two years ago."

Meanwhile in Cindori's star base…

"Here's the card with Ken's spirit and matter stored inside." Cindori said handing the D-card as he called it to a girl in G-type armor (armor a guard usually wears), and who looked like a female Ken. "Don't loose it. I'll take care of the girl." "Yes my lord." 'You stupid ass mother fu…' "Loose it, and die. Clear?" Cindori asked "Crystal sir." Then he walked away. 'One of these days Cindori…' then the girl put the card in a machine then after a large flash, Ken appeared, unscathed from the whole ordeal.

"Oh man, where am I?" he asked. "SHHHH!!!!! You want Cindori to hear you? You're in hid base, and would've been dead if it wasn't for me." The girl said. "Well…who are you?" he asked. She giggled and said, "Kristall. Come on, there's a ship ahead to get us out of here."

Mean while in Cindori's Prison Yard…

Mimi had been running for a long time, possibly an hour or two. Cindori had been trying to kill her, and she'd been trying to escape. She found a large boulder to hide behind, and was trying to be quiet "Where are you." She heard Cindori as he walked away. She sighed a sigh of relief, but when she opened her eyes she was staring eye to eye with Cindori Kindata.

"Uh…hi." Then he had her up in a green strike attack. "DIE!" he used the energy to hurdle her into a rock. "HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAAA!!!!!!!!!" when the dust cleared he expected to see her dead, but then she ran out of the dust, grabbed his shoulders, and shook him like hell. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!?! WHY ARE YOU SO EVIL!?! AND WHERE IS YOURE FAMILY!?!" she screamed with tears in her eyes. "All right, I'll tell you." He said removing his mask, reveling a face that looked like an 18 year old Davis.

"I come from a parallel Earth. I wouldn't call myself popular, but I had enough friends. Then I was confronted with a choice to save my Earth or not. I declined. And I was the only survivor. My family, friends, everyone…gone so I conquer worlds to use their quantum scientists to help me get back home and make the right choice."

"Cindori…I'm sorry."  "Well that makes two of us. Everyone else laughs and pushes me aside." Cindori said. "I'll…help…you." Mimi said. "Really?!?" he asked, their faces centimeters apart. "Yes." She responded closing the gap and drawing him into a kiss.

Up next: Training Day


	3. It all Begins

Digimon: AMD

**Cindori Saga**

**It all Begins**

"Ok Rosette, Do you mind telling us why you told Joe, Izzy, and Cody, home to tell our parents where well be for the next year?" Tai asked calmly. 

"Certainly," the old woman said, "but first, lets go to my place."  Then she pointed a finger (the index :)) at the group and they disappeared.

'So those pathetic humans are going to try to resist my Imperial forces.' Thought the evil emperor. Just then his eyes caught something else on the monitor "WHAT!?!?!?! ROSETTE!!!!!!!!" Screamed a frightened Cindori. 

"Is anything wrong Cindori" a young woman asked. 

"Well, I guess we'll have to train, ourselves!  Those humans have an Inter-Dimensional fighting legend on their side."

"So…you live _here_?" Davis asked. Everyone thought the some thing actually. The place looked liked a fitness center.

"I get that a lot. Through this door is the kitchen, I can create anything." "What about…" Sora started to ask.

"Shhhhhhhht!!!!!! Tomorrow will discuss my abilities. They walked to two doors "These are the shiters, showers, and lockers. The beds our down the hall. Ok, it'll all start tomorrow."

"What? That's it?" TK asked.

"Don't worry. We'll cover it _all_ tomorrow."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TK And Kari's thoughts~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(A/N: this happens at night)

"TK, you awake." Kari asked "Yeah?" came the reply. "What are you thinking 'bout. I know something's on your mind." She said sincerely (A/N: there in sleeping bags in the living room.) "I wanna kill Cindori for what he's done. Killing and corrupting my brother, kidnapping Mimi and Ken doing god knows what to our friends." "I feel almost the same, but _killing_…isn't that a little hard on him?" Kari asked. "I don't know for sure, but I do know this: he has to pay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tai and Sora's thoughts~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He herd soft crying next to him, "Sora…" "What, Tai?" "Listen, were all mad at Cindori, he took away my friend too," Yes he and Matt were friends even after the hellish Christmas Tai had to endure "I want to get even with him." "Me too Tai, me too."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Davis and Yolei's thoughts~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Yolei? You awake?" she was but she faked a snore. "Oh, too bad. I was gonna ask you to the movies after we defeated Cindori."  _He's so confident _she thought _honestly I still think it'll take a miracle to win. _"I wish you were awake to hear this, but…… I-I love you and I'll protect you from that Imperial creep." He said before going back to sleep. _Dose he really mean it? _

Does he, and will the elder who Cindori fears be enough to win? You'll have to find out next time on, 

Digimon: AMD


End file.
